The Great Cataclysm
by RadienX
Summary: Miles Karass Prower's life is no peaceful story. Now, Tails will tell the story that none have heard... until now.


My name is Miles Prower. I am over ten thousand years old, and I am the last of my race. Now, I'm going to tell you why.

My race thrived on Mobius once; we were the race of the Twin-Tailed Foxes. I was not the first. In fact, I was only 21 years of age when the Great Cataclysm happened. But I will tell you about that later.

I was born the son of Calledius and Amandrianna Prower. The thing about my race, we start walking within hours of our birth, and our intelligence is usually that of the most brilliant human minds at the age of about four to five, which explains my "abnormal" technological knowledge.

We harnessed a power called The Infinity, which is derived from the Master Emerald on Angel Island. I was surprised that the Emerald survived the Cataclysm. We all knew that The Aura was the most powerful force in the universe, with The Infinity falling into third, but we did not attempt to harness it out of fear it would destroy us. But I knew I was destined for more. So I went to the planet of Cynofrax, and acquired the power of The Aura. I guess you could say that I was driven by a little element of greed, but I wouldn't if I were you.

About a week after I got The Aura, a very important day came. The Day Of Creation. It was a day meant to celebrate our race's creation on the same day by a godlike race called the Ula'Daan. We weren't exactly sure why they created us though. But on that day, every Twin-Tailed Fox was bound by honor to return to Mobius (if they were off-world) to celebrate. But the Day Of Creation also became the Day Of Destruction.

A meteor, out of literally nowhere, bypassed our early-warning systems and hurtled toward the planet Mobius at incredible speed. We did not know how, the only thing we knew was that it was there. Every Twin-Tailed Fox on the planet launched Infinity Energy at the Meteor in an attempt to slow it down. I had only had a week of training with The Aura at the time, so when I did try to shoot it, the recoil planted my back on the ground. I still remember what my friend Alareon said to me when that happened.

"The Aura." He said aloud. "You're the Chosen Survivor! Head to the Sanctuary Of The Species!"

The Sanctuary Of The Species was a massive monument of stone that never opened. But Alareon was confident that it would open for me.

"The sanctuary is closed! It always has been!"

"The Ula'Daan created the Sanctuary to protect our race if it was in jeopardy! Now run!"

What choice did I have? I ran…

I ran, I ran for so long, I felt like I couldn't take another step, but I had to keep going if I wanted to survive this. I couldn't teleport, I had only had The Aura for two weeks, and I had not mastered the art of teleportation with the power.

In the distance, I saw my salvation. The Sanctuary was getting closer; I could see the massive monument, with a stone in its wall burrowing into the ground. The Sanctuary was opening. I ran faster, although my body screamed at me to cease. But I didn't stop.

Suddenly, the stone burrowing into the ground started to rise up to become one with the wall again. I ran faster than I ever thought I could. With a final leap, I jumped into the Sanctuary, and the stone door closed as soon as I entered. I was safe, but in the back of my mind, I knew no one else was.

The Sanctuary was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It was maybe the size of a house from the outside world, but within lied enough space to build a city. The Ula'Daan always were clever. Other species native to Mobius had found their way into the Sanctuary, along with myself.

Then came the waiting. The seemingly endless waiting. Every day felt like three, and to think that I spent three thousand years in the Sanctuary, as all others died around me… I still wonder to this day how I didn't go mad. It was about fifteen hundred years until I was all that remained of the life within the Sanctuary. And in that time, I trained with The Aura. I became a force to be reckoned with, spawning clones of myself to fight and take down, up to seven opponents of my equal skill at a time, and still emerging victorious.

On the eighty-second day of the three thousandth year, I saw a crack of light. I used my two tails to fly up to the ceiling of the Sanctuary. It was no mystery that our race could fly with our two tails. We all had the ability. But anyways, I punched the ceiling crack, and was nearly blinded by the light. When my sight was readjusted, I saw meadows of green, and life. Something I hadn't seen for three millennia. And within this life was a fledgling race, the Hedgehogs. I saw hope in this race. Hope that they would not suffer the same fate as my once-glorious race.

But while they did not suffer my race's fate, they probably would've been better off if they had. They suffered worse. War. A war that tore the world in two. Not literally, of course, but two factions were at a stalemate with each other. I refused to fight, for I did not want this race to go extinct, not to mention that my enemies that created the meteor that destroyed my race, the Infernata, would pick up my energy trace as soon as I activated my powers. But that was before I found that the Ula'Daan and the Infernata had destroyed themselves in a war over what happened to my species, so I didn't know I wasn't at risk.

Eventually, one faction (I can't remember which) developed an experimental bio-weapon codenamed "Warbane", and released it on the battlefields that I once called my home world. But it was too dangerous to have been released so early. Not only did it wipe out its target, but almost all life on Mobius.

I, along with fourteen survivors, retreated to what was left of the Sanctuary. Seven males, seven females.

Soren and Taril Ashura, Gerax and Sprenn Sinnaryt, Etheros and Aranil Coranado, Pyron and Ignis Terra, Aaron and Amelia Rose, Iskaraan and Kei Incarderus, and Lamina and Su'Kren Ecandinar.

Parents of my so-called "Team" members. Sonic Ashura, Shadow Sinnaryt, Silver Coranado, Blaze Terra, Amy Rose, Rouge Incarderus, and Knuckles Echadinar. I sent some off to different dimensions after their parents died, and some I kept on Mobius to guard certain things. Like Knuckles and the Master Emerald. He doesn't entirely know why he guards it, and sometimes, neither do I. I think it might be to preserve my race's legacy though. They are all that remains of their races. I gave them life as soon as the smog of Warbane dissipated, almost seven thousand years later.

Now, you might be wondering how my apparent "Mother" gave birth to me. Now I will solve that mystery. I took the two-year old form of myself and implanted memories into my "Mother", and she from there "knew" I was her son. As far as the world was concerned, my two tails were a birth anomaly. But I did what I did to protect my identity from the Infernata. In fact, I only recently found that I was no longer in danger of the Infernata. Now, I am finished hiding in the shadows. No more deception. No more trickery. No more hiding. I'm tired of it, and now it is time to prove to Mobius the warrior I am.

Tails out.


End file.
